irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Events 2011
See also the general page for 2011 January *2: Alan Nolan makes [http://www.tribune.ie/magazine/article/2011/jan/02/the-hot-100/ the Sunday Tribune Hot 100 for 2011] *6: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, The Cloth Ear, Waring Street, Belfast, 9pm *7: Steve Bell at the Out To Lunch Festival, The Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 1pm *19 - 30 March: The Visual Narrative - 10 week illustration class with David Haughey at the Crescent Arts Centre, Belfast *22 - 2 April: Cartoon Masterclass - 10 week cartooning class with John Farrelly at the Crescent Arts Centre, Belfast *27: Dublin Comic Jam, The Lord Edward, Dame Street, Dublin, 8pm February *3: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, The Cloth Ear, Waring Street, Belfast, 9pm *6: The Black Panel, Black Market, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *7: Manga Night, Forbidden Planet International, Ann Street, Belfast, 5.30-6.30pm *9: Comics Fair, National University of Ireland, Galway *24: Dublin Comic Jam, the Lord Edward, Christchurch, Dublin, 8pm March *3: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, The Cloth Ear, Waring Street, Belfast, 9pm *6: The Black Panel, Black Market, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *10: An audience with Warren Ellis, Kirwan Theatre, National University of Ireland, Galway, 7pm *23: Comic Book Illustration and Design workshop with Trisha Deery, Coleraine Library, 2pm *28: Dublin Comic Jam, The Lord Edward, Christchurch, Dublin, 8pm *30: Drawing Transformers with Nick Roche, W5, Belfast, 2-4pm April *3: The Black Panel, Black Market, Black Box, Hill Street, Belfast, 12-5pm *7: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, the Cloth Ear, Waring Street, Belfast, 9pm *9: The Black Panel, Red Barn Market, Red Barn Gallery, Rosemary Street, Belfast, 11am - 5pm *15: FanSciCon, Astra Hall, University College Dublin *15 April - 7 May: ¿@#!*$ - an exhibition of comics, zines and illustration, Catalyst Arts Gallery, College Court, Belfast *20: Launch of The Society of the Remarkable Suicide by Stephen Paul Coffey, Cormac Hughes and Rob Carey, at Dublin City Comics and Collectables, Bolton Street, Dublin, 6-8pm *21: Launch party for Absence by Andrew Luke and Stephen Downey, Catalyst Arts Gallery, College Court, Belfast, 7pm *23: Comic/Zine Fair, Catalyst Arts Gallery, College Court, Belfast, 12-5pm *28: Dublin Comic Jam, Lord Edward, Christchurch, Dublin May *1: Live Music and Live Drawing with Pretty Circus, Catalyst Arts, College Court, Belfast, 7pm-1am *5: The Simpsons, live comic performance by Malcy Duff, Catalyst Arts, College Court, Belfast, 8pm *5: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, The Cloth Ear, Waring Street, Belfast *7: The Dog Walking Technique, workshop by Malcy Duff, Catalyst Arts, College Court, Belfast, 11am-3pm *19: Dublin Comic Jam, Lord Edward, Christchurch, Dublin *21: Dublin Comic & Toy Mart, Wynn's Hotel, Lower Abbey Street , Dublin, 10am-6pm June *2: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, The Cloth Ear, Waring Street, Belfast *2-4: 2D Comics Festival, Verbal Arts Centre & Sandinos Bar, Derry *18: Squarebound, Irish Writer's Centre, Parnell Street, Dublin *24-26: Q-Con XVIII, Queen's University Students Union, Belfast July *1-3: Arcade Con anime, gaming, music & movie convention, Ballsbridge Inn Hotel, Dublin *7: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, The Cloth Ear, Waring Street, Belfast *28: Dublin Comic Jam, Lord Edward, Christchurch, Dublin August *4: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, The Cloth Ear, Waring Street, Belfast *10: Comic Book Evening featuring Stephen Downey, Andrew Luke and Patrick Brown, Waterstones, Ballymena, Co Antrim *12: Walled City Dreams book launch, Sandino's Bar, Derry *14: Black Box Bazaar, featuring The Black Panel, Black Box, Belfast *18: Dublin Comic Jam, Lord Edward, Christchurch, Dublin *20: Rob Curley and Barry Keegan signing, Sub City, Dublin *27: Dublin Zine Fair, Ranelagh Arts Centre, Dublin, 12-5pm September *1: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, The Cloth Ear, Waring Street, Belfast *3: Comics BarCamp, Blick Studios, Belfast *11: Black Box Bazaar, featuring The Black Panel, Black Box, Belfast *17: Rob Curley and Barry Keegan signing, Sub City, Galway *21: Declan Shalvey signing, Forbidden Planet International, Dublin, 2-4pm *24: TitanCon Science Fiction & Fantasy Convention, Europa Hotel, Belfast *29: Dublin Comic Jam, Lord Edward, Christchurch, Dublin October *5-8: Batman Live: World Arena Tour, Odyssey Arena, Belfast *6: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, The Cloth Ear, Waring Street, Belfast *15-16: Octocon science fiction convention, Camden Court Hotel, Dublin, guest of honour John Higgins *15: Dublin Comic & Toy Mart, Wynn's Hotel, Dublin *28-19: The Big Scribble, Ards Arts, Newtownards, Co Down November *3: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, The Cloth Ear, Waring Street, Belfast *8: Graphic portrayals: Northern Ireland, graphic novels and the peace process, Lunchtime Lecture by Gordon Gillespie, Linen Hall Library, Belfast *9: An evening with Scott McCloud, Conor Lecture Theatre, Build Conference, Belfast *11: A Historical Tour of Political Cartoons, Lunchtime Lecture by John Killen, Linen Hall Library, Belfast *12: Comics West, NUI Galway *12: Green Inking: Graphic novels and comic books by and about the Irish, National Library of Ireland, Dublin *19: Manga Comic Book Workshop, Junior Film Fleadh, Galway City Museum, 2.15pm *24: Dublin Comic Jam, Lord Edward, Christchurch, Dublin *25-27: WexWorlds sf & fantasy convention, Wexford December *1: Belfast Comics Pub Meet, The Cloth Ear, Waring Street *3: P. J. Holden signing, Forbidden Planet International, Ann Street, Belfast, 1-3pm *15: Dublin Comic Jam, The Lord Edward, Christchurch, Dublin Category:Events Category:2011